Insoluble
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Como un demonio y un ángel, como el amor y el odio de los dos. Alfred F. Jones se enamoró de un ángel y ese ángel de ese demonio se enamoró. Pero alguien estará en contra, eso no existe, ese final no existirá. Devil!USxAngel!UK y leve Devil!USxDevil!UK.


Aquí un fic que me pidieron hace tres meses y no hice porque… se me olvidó, además de que la manera que me pidió escribirlo no es muy de mi gusto y sé que me salió atroz xD!

**Dedicado: **Angeal23, o mejor dicho a Angi, aquí está tu fic raro.  
**Pareja: **Devil!Estados UnidosxBritannia y leve Devil!Estados UnidosxDevil!Inglaterra.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: **Un demonio celoso.

Como el blanco y el negro, felicidad y tristeza.

Como dicotomías insolubles, como el cielo y la tierra donde se ve un leve margen que los une, uno imaginario, como el mar y el cielo.

Como un demonio y un ángel. Como el amor y el odio que surgiría de ellos.

Alfred F. Jones, un demonio… se enamoró de un ángel, y ese ángel de ese demonio se enamoró. Era imposible desde cualquier margen esa relación, sólo el concepto de libertad, de amor y odio, de frustración, de calidez y enfermedad significaban una percepción diferente sobre ellos, el mal y el bien de la mano, danzantes apunto de destruirse el uno al otro.

Porque a veces hay un centro. Un medio, un acuerdo.

Del blanco y el negro, la mitad es gris.

–Te amo Arthur, tanto que lo odio, resentimiento, ira y dolor, me confundes ¿crees que podré cambiar por ti? –sujeta el bello cuerpo aterciopelado con el más puro blanco, mientras sus manos, cubiertas en guantes negros parecen opacar la radiante belleza de ese ser.

–Lo dudo…–baja la mirada el ángel, suspirando en sus brazos, sin separarse de ellos, depositando su cuerpo a merced del mismo diablo.

Y siguen irradiando diferentes conceptos mientras vuelan alejados de sus mundos, en el espacioso cielo donde todo algún día llegará a su fin.

–¿Entonces por qué sigues a mi lado? – lo mira confundido el demonio mientras sentía su corazón latir nuevamente.

–Por la misma razón por la que tú sigues cerca del mío…–

Porque ha surgido una contradicción a una regla por la palabra que lo destruye todo, murallas, paredes, religión y procedencias.

Todo fue destruido por el amor, incluso ellos.

Porque ellos eran contrarios, eran imposibles, lograron algo que nadie podía, llegaron a un intermedio, a un punto cero de donde empezar para llegar a ser negativo o emprender camino hacía adelante para ser positivo, ellos sólo se quedaban en el vacío, un punto muerto donde pudieran vivir su extraño amor. Porque un demonio cambió a pesar de que su naturaleza contradecía con eso, aquel vil y traicionero ángel de alas negras cambió por aquella celestial criatura.

Y el ángel… se dejó engañar por un futuro incierto, ante el pecado que estaba consintiendo.

Porque los polos opuestos se atraen, negativo y positivo se juntan magnéticamente, es una regla. Pero siempre habrá alguien que difiera con lo establecido, alguien que estaba en contra, quien no tenía punto muerto.

Un gélido demonio los observaba de la oscuridad, con una brillante sonrisa encelada, porque aunque él sea un negativo podrá unirse a su catión en su mundo idealizado, negativo y negativo, no importa si no existe atracción, porque ese ser no sabe de centros, no sabe de acuerdos, sólo sabe de ironía, de celos de odio hacia ese espíritu celestial. Porque quiere separar un imperfecto final, en que el malo se queda con el bueno.

Eso no existe, ese final no existirá.

No lo culpen, sólo quiere seguir el cuento. Sólo quiere separarlos, sólo quiere ser el malo que se queda con el demonio.

Porque todo se acaba, todo se rompe, siempre habrá alguien que querrá seguir las reglas por pura conveniencia.

Dos eternidades después ese demonio cubierto de celos lo asesinó, asesinó al alegre ángel que había cautivado el corazón de su demonio, de su dueño, de su amo. Porque Alfred F. Jones era su dios, él sólo aparta a la competencia.

Y así, el corazón de Alfred al mismo tiempo que el del ángel dejó de latir.

–Él ha muerto…–susurra con frialdad, atormentado mientras sus ojos no reflejan más nada, mientras mantiene una pluma blanca en sus manos mirándola con nostalgia.

–Que terrible decepción, Alfie~…–susurra siniestro aquel ser tambaleante de la oscuridad con una sonrisa.

Porque ese demonio, el otro Arthur Kirkland sólo sigue las leyes, no es tan malo, sólo sigue lo lógico, ángel y demonio no deben existir, el bien debía alejarse de mal, o quizás para ello desaparecer.

El demonio mató a su ángel.

El demonio inglés de cabellera roja al final era estúpido.

Nunca lo tendría realmente, porque al eliminar al ángel acabó con su corazón, acabó con el único amor que ese demonio estadounidense sintió.

Y ambos tendrían un final sin adhesión, sin un centro. Sólo dolor.

Después de todo, ambos son compatibles, demonio con demonio, sólo ellos dos.

En ellos, no cabía el amor. Del odio y del odio, en su caso, jamás surgiría el amor.

**N.A: **Heeeemmm, nunca vuelvo a hacer algo así, me quedó horrible xD. En fin, espero lo hayan entendido. Tienen derecho a maldecir a Devil!Inglaterra o que sé yo. Que viva el USxUK de todos modos! :D


End file.
